


Who's that somepony?

by mlpsc26



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Romance, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlpsc26/pseuds/mlpsc26





	1. Planning

“So, has anyone met this new pony?” Twilight Sparkle looked expectantly around at her group of friends. Each shook their head in turn, even Pinkie Pie; that was a bit of a shock.   
Spike had been the one to tell Twilight that there was a new pony in Ponyville. Not just a new pony, but a new mare and her foal.   
“Applejack, has Applebloom mentioned there being a new filly at school?” Twilight asked.  
“Nope, but the Cute Mark Crusaders have been mighty busy tryin’ to do….somethin’” Applejack replied.  
“Busy indeed,” Rarity chimed in. “Sweetie Bell, hasn’t been home in time for dinner in days.” She looked at Applejack accusingly.   
“Hey now, t’aint my fault their clubhouse is at Sweet Apple Acres. I’ll do better ‘bout sending Sweetie home for dinner though. Sorry, Rarity.”  
“It’s quite alright, darling. Thank you for keeping an eye on her when she’s there.”  
“Course.”  
“Another friendship crisis averted,” Twilight said. “Now, back to the matter at hand.”  
“I’m so sorry Twilight,” Pinkie blurted out. “I’m so sorry everypony. I’m supposed to be in charge of throwing the welcome parties, and there’s a new pony, there’s two new ponies, that I didn’t even know about . So, I haven’t thrown them a party, so they probably think nopony likes them, so they’ll probably leave Ponyville before we even get to be friends, and it’s all my fault!”  
“Pinkie,” Twilight said. “I don’t think they’re going to leave just because they didn’t get a welcome party on their very first day in Ponyville. Once we’ve all been properly introduced, you can throw them a party. I’m sure it will be amazing.”  
“Should we all go over to say hi?” Fluttershy asked. She sounded worried.  
“Do you think that would be too overwhelming?” Twilight replied to the entire group. Flutter shy disappeared into her mane, of course she would find meeting 6 new ponies all at once intimidating. Twilight looked to the others. Rarity was pondering the idea,  
“Personally, I wouldn’t have a problem with it. However, she does have a foal with her, and we don’t know the circumstances there. She may prefer not to explain the details to everypony.”  
“Not to mention that we are all kinda famous now,” interjected Applejack. “Havin’ our whole group show up at her house may feel less like the welcome wagon and more like a parade through her living room.”  
“A parade?!?!?!?” Pinkie bubbled.   
“Not in a good way, Pinkie” AJ said, curbing Pinkie’s enthusiasm.   
“Alright,” said Twilight. “I do think a few of us should go over their though. From what Spike said, nopony has said anything to them yet.”  
“That’s weird,” Rainbow Dash chimed in. “Ponyville is friendliest town around. How’d they manage to avoid having anypony say hi? Maybe they’re avoiding everypony on purpose.”  
“Maybe they just wanted to get settled in somewhere before meeting everypony,” Fluttershy said.   
Twilight took a moment to consider this. “I still think two or three of us should go say hello. As the Princess of Friendship, I definitely feel like I should go.”  
“Me too! As the Party Pony of Friendship!” said Pinkie.  
“Pinkie, darling” Rarity said gently. “If we’re concerned that they are attempting to avoid drawing attention themselves…”  
“Then perhaps it would be best for them to hold off meeting such a super party pony until their super pony party,” said Rainbow Dash.   
“They’re super ponies? Planning this party just got more AWESOME!!!!” Pinkie said, and then bounced out of the castle.   
“So, she’s not goin’, right?” Applejacked asked. All the ponies shared a brief giggle.   
“Fluttershy, Rarity why don’t the two of you come with me?” Twilight said. Rarity’s generosity and willingness to be indulgent with other ponies special circumstances might prove helpful. She could put any pony at ease. Fluttershy, on the other hand, would be a quiet signal that the whole endeavor was non-threatening. Plus, she was great with little ponies.   
“Of course, darling,” Rarity said, obviously pleased with having been chosen.   
“Are you sure you want me?” Fluttershy asked from behind her mane.   
“Yes, of course,” Twilight replied.   
“Oh. Ok.”  
“Applejack, Rainbow Dash you can plan on either meeting the pony at the party, or as an intermediate meeting between our first welcome and the party if it proves necessary.”  
“Sounds alright to me,” said AJ.  
“Aye, Aye Princess of Friendship.” Rainbow Dash gave a quick salute before flying off.  
“How’s ‘bout y’all stop by Sweet Apple Acres before headin’ over there. I’ll get some apples and cider put together for ya to take.” Applejack suggested kindly.   
“What a lovely idea, Applejack,” said Rarity. “I have a lovely basket at the boutique that would suit just nicely. Girls, I’ll take care of getting the welcome basket together then meet you back here.”  
Applejack and Rarity left the castle together chatting.  
“Umm, Twilight?” Fluttershy said so quietly that Twilight didn’t hear her at first. So, Fluttershy cleared her throat and tried again, only a little louder. “Twilight?”  
“Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something,” Twilight said shaking her head. “What were you asking me Fluttershy?”  
“Well….ummm….” Fluttershy hesitated. Then she asked, “Do we know this new pony’s name? Or her foals name? Or where she even lives?”  
Twilight quite nearly smacked her face with her own hoof. How had they forgotten to discuss such basic details? She’d been so busy drafting an official “Welcome to Ponyville from the Princess of Frienship” speech that she’d totally forgotten the basics.   
“No,” she said to Fluttershy. “We don’t know any of that.”  
“Oh, well then perhaps we should go find out while Rarity is getting the basket,” Fluttershy suggested.  
“Good idea.”  
Twilight let Spike know they were leaving and that they would be back soon, then the two ponies set out toward the market hoping that somepony would have some information on the new comer.


	2. Walking

“You know, you really didn’t have to walk all the way across town with me, Applejack. Although, I do appreciate the company.” Rarity added the last bit after glancing over at Applejack through her lashes. The lovely farm pony had looked slightly crestfallen for a moment there. Rarity was pleased to see her friend recovered and smiling again under that ridiculous hat.   
“It’s really no trouble,” said Applejack. “Since I was headin’ back to the farm anyway. “  
Applejack had been surprised when Rarity accepted the first invitation to stay for dinner. Home cookin’ just didn’t seem Rarity’s speed. AJ had always noticed Rarity in a particular way. Of course she had, everypony did. That’s just Rarity. She’s gorgeous. But that night, seeing Rarity relaxed and playing with her little sister while they all got dinner on the table. Then seeing the lovely white unicorn get her muzzle smeared in barbeque sauce, even if it was only for a moment…Applejack went from noticing to something that was so much more. That was more than a month ago.   
There had been this fantastic tension between them for weeks. Neither pony seemed ready to acknowledge it, but they both certainly seemed to be enjoying it. They found odd excuses to be alone together. It was true that Sweet Belle hadn’t been home for dinner in almost a week, but it was also true that Rarity had been to dinner at Sweet Apple Acres twice in the past five days.   
For her part, during their evenings together, Rarity had become increasingly impressed and intrigued by Applejack. AJ had always seemed like such a straightforward king of pony; simple, but not in a stupid way. One evening they’d gone on a walk through the orchard while the three younger ponies were finishing up some project. Rarity happened to notice an old plow that seemed to have been abandoned in the middle of a field quite some time ago. When she’d asked about it, Applejack had embarked on a tale of an uncle or some relation that had died, and the plow had be left in the field as a memorial. Although Rarity could remember the details now; at the time she’d been fascinated by Applejack’s story, and wonderfully touched by her devotion to her family and traditions.   
The two often talked about the difficulties of raising their younger sisters. Of course, Applejack had quite a bit more support in that arena than Rarity, but they found they had a great bond the struggle of navigating the fine line between being a big sister and a surrogate mother.   
Walking together now felt slightly odd. Over the past few weeks, they’d taken to walking a little closer- although not quite touching. Now, they were staying an almost unfriendly distance apart. Rarity noticed it, but couldn’t be certain she hadn’t caused it. She couldn’t help but wonder if she was subconsciously worried that they’d be seen and a rumor would get started. Rumors about her were common, little more than town pony gossip. Ever the indefatigable lady, Rarity soldiered on regardless of whatever the little birds of Ponyville were choosing to say about her.   
Applejack was quite different, and felt quite different however. It meant something to be a Ponyville Apple. There was a legacy and reputation. Not to mention that the name was a brand, something Rarity understood all too well. Rarity could court a mare, and very few of her clients would find it to be anything of note. She knew this, because she’d done it and had very minimal backlash. Applejack…might not have that liberty.   
Naturally, all of this assumed that Applejack was interested in Rarity in the same way Rarity was interested in Applejack. They hadn’t talked about it. It did seem obvious though. If they kept going the way they had been, at least one of them was bound to be in love within a month.   
They were approaching an intersection. “Whaddya say we stick to the back roads and avoid all the traffic?” Applejack offered.   
The back roads meant a longer walk. They also meant almost certainly avoiding being seen by anypony. Rarity decided that it was time to test the waters of the conversation they both knew they needed to have.   
“Applejack, are you worried about being seen with me?”  
“Course not. I just thought it’d be nice to keep things peacefullike. It’s a market day, so that part a town is gonna be busier than a hog trough at feedin’ time.” Applejack paused. “Why would you think I didn’t want to be seen with you, sugar cube?”  
Sugar cube? That was an endearment of the friend zone, and Rarity was having none of it.   
“Let us not pretend that there might not be some reason you’d prefer we not be seen, Applejack. We needn’t discuss the matter just now, but please don’t minimize either of our feelings by pretending they don’t exist.”   
There. She’d said her piece. The ball was in Applejack’s court now.  
Wait, where had Applejack gone?  
Rarity looked back to see that AJ had stopped dead in her tracks, and was just standing there staring at Rarity. Rarity turned back. “Darling, are you quite alright?”  
“Ummm,” Applejack started shifting in her shoes a bit. “Did you just….you have feelin’s? For me?”  
“Oh my goodness, Applejack,” Rarity giggled. “You almost look like Fluttershy, hiding behind your hat like that.” She took a step forward, closing the gap between them. Then she leaned her muzzle up toward the earth pony’s. She heard Applejack gasp. The Rarity just gently pushed Stetson back atop its owner’s head in such a fashion as to allow her brilliant green eyes to be seen, and leaned back.   
Applejack let out the breath she’d been holding. Rarity giggled again and looked around. They were quite alone from what she could see.   
“Yes, Applejack,” Rarity admitted quietly. “Over the past few weeks I have developed feelings.”  
She leaned in again. This time so her lips nearly touched her companion’s ear as she whispered, “For you.”  
As she pulled back, Rarity could see Applejack’s delightful blush.   
“As I said,” she continued. “We needn’t talk about it now. This is hardly the place or time. Twilight and Fluttershy are waiting for me after all. Perhaps we could arrange a time to talk.”  
“Like a date?”  
“Applejack, did you just ask me on a date?” Rarity smiled coyly at the dumbstruck face beneath the hat. “What a wonderful idea! I accept,” she said, and quickly kissed Applejack on the cheek. She was rewarded with another adorable blush on orange cheeks.  
“Now, we’d best be going. I don’t want to keep the others waiting. That would be abominably rude.” Rarity turned and started walking, smiling to herself.   
Applejack stood still another moment, and then said, “Hey!”   
A quick canter brought her even with Rarity again. “You planned that didn’t you?”  
“Planned what, darling?”  
“Getting me to ask you on a date.”  
“Oh no, dear Applejack. I hadn’t been planning that,” Rarity replied. “You just staged the whole thing so beautifully, and since it’s what I’ve wanted for weeks anyway, one could hardly resist.”  
Applejack almost stopped walking again. Instead she just pulled her hat low over her eyes, which were focused on the ground in front of her hooves, and smiled and blushed, to herself.   
I’m going on a date with Rarity, she thought. Who’da thunk that could ever happen?


End file.
